1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more specifically, to reducing power consumption in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power management is a common concern in integrated circuit design and can be particularly important in mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, laptop computers, net top computers, etc. These mobile devices often rely on battery power, and reducing power consumption in the integrated circuits can increase the life of the battery power. Additionally, reducing power consumption can reduce the heat generated by the integrated circuit, which can reduce cooling requirements in the device that includes the integrated circuit (whether or not it is relying on battery power).
In some instance, an integrated circuit may attempt to reduce power consumption by supporting operation of different power modes. These modes may be associated with different respective clock frequencies and/or include disabling portions of the integrated circuit that correspond to various functionality when it is not currently in use.